


Soul 2 Soul

by AlexSmith



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Babies, Divorce, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Gen, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt Steve McGarrett, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Music, Musicians, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9973163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSmith/pseuds/AlexSmith
Summary: Steve McGarrett singer, songwriter, actor and genius of music faces the challenge of finding his voice again. Danny (Danno) Williams is the voice of his generation and a true definition of rock and roll with a past no one knows about. With the merging of their record labels the two cross paths in more ways than one.





	

 

A.N.- Salutations to the McDanno fandom, it’s been a very long time since I have wrote anything that I have wanted to post and I have to admit this story is still in the planning stage. I generally wanted to see if their was a want or interest in a story such as this. I have enjoyed taking the boys and putting them into my own little world.

**INTRO**

  
    What do you do when every single night the one you love goes on a stage and has 20,000 people screaming their name? What do you do when the love of your life begins to sing, a voice that you can only describe as raw diamonds dipped in honey; a voice that defies everything natural no one should be able to hit the octaves he does but yet he can? What do you do when you are handed your own ear piece and microphone and you are standing on a platform that lifts you up to the stage?

  
    What do you do when tons of people then begin to scream your name, jump up and down, cry tears, shout the noise so loud you can’t even think straight but yet their he stands in front of you and you can’t believe you can call him yours? What do you do when after five years of heartache and sadness and cheating scandals and you’ve lived a lie for so long it finally catches up and you lose your voice and your love of music has diminished? What do you do, when you try to start singing but your voice is gone and it will not show up, and you hear in your earpiece that playback has started of your vocals?

  
    What do you do when you have to stand there and sing and act and give a performance to people and you feel horrible? These are the moments when you realize your true self, and when you try to shut yourself off, but yet that wonderful blonde hair blue eyed guy gets right in your personal space, the crowd eats it up thinking its part of the show; what do you do when he looks you straight in the eyes? The feel of love so strong that it scares not only him but you also so much. When he lets you into his deepest and darkest roots of his mind. When the two of you who shouldn’t even be on a tour together soon become the biggest selling musical tour of the year. When he gives you that look, a look of love it comes rushing back to you, your voice, your heart, all the fears and things holding you back. It is then that you realize just how much being soul2soul matters in a relationship.


End file.
